Truth or Dare: A Harry Potter Story
by The Girl whom Loves
Summary: The trio decide to play Truth or Dare on a weekend in their 5th year. Things are about to get saucy.
1. A Little Boredom Goes a Long, Long Way

One Saturday night in their fifth year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were feeling rather bored. Since it was the last week of school no one had to do anything.

Suddenly Hermione jumped up and said, "I know what we can do!"

"What?" said the two guys curiously.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

An hour later, the trio were in the Room of Requirement, waiting for a couple people to come and join them. When Malfoy, Pansy, Ginny, Fred, and George arrived they were looking curious.

"What do you want us here for, Potter?" questioned an angry Draco.

"You'll see. We're waiting for one more," replied Harry.

When the door expanded for the last time, Luna came in and sat down in the circle they were forming.

"Now, we are going to play a great muggle game. As it is the last week of the term, I am sure all of us were feeling rather bored. So we are going to play Truth or Dare," Hermione started.

"How do we play?" asked George.

"Like this: first you spin the wand and whoever it lands on you ask them Truth or Dare. If they say truth they have answer a question. If they say dare, you give them something that they have to do. If you were to lie or not do a dare, the person who gave you it will give you a penalty."

"I will go first," called Fred. He spun Hermione's wand round and round it goes, who it lands on no one knows.

"Malfoy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to passionately kiss Harry until I say to stop."

"What would the penalty be for not doing the dare?" asked a concerned Draco.

"Hmmmm… If you don't do you have to kiss George instead."

"WHAT? WHY ME?" screamed George  
"Because he wouldn't want to kiss you more."

"Alright. Come here Potter."

At first they were trying not to, but eventually they got used to it. Malfoy started to put his hands up Harry's shirt, took it off to reveal a rockin awesome six pack, and tossed away. After almost fifteen minutes of this, they were naked except for their boxers. Fred finally made them stop, when it looked like they were gonna take off their boxers.

As they got dressed, Draco spun the wand.

"Mudblood. Truth or Dare?" asked an excited Draco.

"Truth," said a scared Hermione.

"Hmmmm… Are you a virgin? And if you aren't, who took it?" asked Draco after he kissed Harry.

"Nnno," Hermione stammered."collincreavey."

"What was that last part, bitch?"

"Colin Creevey took me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"May I ask where and why?" asks a jealous Ron.

"You can, I just won't answer," she said as she spun the wand.

"Ginny. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who in this room would you most like to have sex with? And if you lie, you will have your hair dyed green and silver."

"Harry Potter," she said as she spun the wand.

"Luna. Truth or Dare."

"I guess I pick dare."

"I dare you to say that nargles and crumple-horned sorn backs aren't real."

"WHAT? BUT THEY ARE!" Luna screamed

"Or you could play the rest of the game in your undergarments."

"Fine." scolded Luna as she started to take off her robes.

When she was finished, she spun the wand.

"George. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," thinking he was safe.

"I dare you to allow Ginny to pick the person for you to go on a date with."

"Okayy... and if I don't do it."  
"Then I will let Ginny preform the Bat-Bogey hex on you."  
"Alright then. Ginny who do I have to go on a date with."

"Hmm. I pick Pansy."

"WHAT? WHY ME!" screeched Pansy.

"Because."

When George spun the wand, it landed on the only person who hadn't gone yet.

*You all will have to wait until next time to find out who that is*  
*Please tell me how I did for my first fan-fiction ever! So, please review, like, and follow*


	2. A Little Note form Me

Dear Readers,

I know that you don't want to hear this, but I won't be posting any more updates to this story. Instead a couple of my friends and I are writing another story about four Ilvermorny girls who have to transfer to Hogwarts after their school is destroyed. We will be done with this story by the end of April I hope. So in the meantime, please contact me if you want to know more! Thank you!

Love,

The Girl whom Loves


End file.
